The Call Calypso
by pianoluv
Summary: The close of ten years is approaching and Elizabeth is calling for her loyals. Much has happened since William Turner set sail and much is still to come. His return appears to be the catalyst for her actions but could there be other reasons as well?


Jack Sparrow stared out towards the sea and the sun that appeared to be sinking into it. All around the Pearl the water shone brilliantly, the low sun reflecting off of it. He could hear Gibbs telling a story to a couple of boys, runaways they had picked up at Tortuga 3 months ago.

"Nye one million ships could be seen on the horizon. Red coats dotted the decks like poppies..."

The story had been passed like this for over nine years now. Gibbs made sure to add his personal touches from time to time but the essence of the tale remained intact. It was a story the boys ought to have heard but hadn't. The King had been sure to keep this humiliating venture of superstitious sailors hidden as best he could. So, like all good stories, it went underground, circulated by the likes of Mr. Gibbs.

Jack decided to make his entrance and went to stand behind the oblivious Gibbs. The boys, still in awe of their captain turned their eyes upward informing the old gossip of an extra party. He looked up, "Gibbs, do get the facts straight. It was two million ships,"

Couldn't hurt if the embellishments made him look good. Gibbs smirked and went back to the story as Jack sauntered away in search of a pint.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The ship galley was an improvement made by Barbossa before the last "trade". Indeed it was how he had lost the ship for the third time. Jack had followed the Pearl to where it was mooring for supplies and carpenters. After three weeks of building every crew member was ready to set sail with the exception of Barbossa who was under a strange impression that the ship would not be ready for another week.

It was in this addition that Jack made his presence frequent. Ale, food, company, what could be better. Indeed the ale was getting low. Jack made a mental note to dock at the next harbour; St. Vincent if he didn't have his compass crossed.

A slew of sailors greeted him with a cheer as he walked through the door. Although it had been but five months since they left Barbossa on Aruba with dept and a prostitute the crew had adapted. This had been the sixth captain exchange and the crew were simply there for the game of it now. When Barbossa caught up with them again Jack fully expected mutiny and also knew it would be by his own conniving that he kept possession of the Pearl. The crew had no preference although it was evident that Jack was the best at this game. When the ship once again became his the win was always clever, sweet and long lasting. Barbossa had to be at his best to conquer the Pearl again.

He sat down beside Purdi Oak, a newcomer with a booming laugh. Unlike the boys topside this man was likely to stay a good many years. His entrance in to the pirate way had happened long ago and he'd been boat hopping ever since. As Jack understood it he had owned a bar on Tortuga for a short stint. Apparently the money had been good but the business tiring and he'd longed for the sea. Whichever the pathway, he had ended up here nearly forty years old wishing only to be on the sea and beyond the reaches of the crown.

"How now Capn'?" he said with an inquiring nod.

"All's well when Neptune is calm and the winds are blown' steady. Bit low on ale though,"

"Aye that be a problem best resolved," Purdi replied laughing and polishing off the mug. He poured another for Jack. "Now where'd we be solvn' that problem?"

Jack told him St. Vincent was the closest and Purdi nodded. For an hour or more they continued on in this way talking over the best ale houses on that island and who to deal with. This was why Jack liked talking to Purdi. He was knowledgeable without acting captain himself. He had a healthy respect for authority who'd earned it.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A Jack walked into his cabin a flash of colour caught his eye. Cotton's parrot, which had been missing for close to a month, stood perched on the post of his bead with a paper attached to its leg. Jack smirked knowing that cotton would be happy to have the bird back although he had little need for communication in his old age. The old man had earned his place on the Pearl and now spent most of his days sitting in a corner with a goofy smile, staring out to the sea.

Jack took the note, only getting nipped by the bird twice, and read.

_Jack it's time we met again. The smoke tells me that you're close. I will have need of a boat soon enough as well as a guardian. Yours suits me. I look forward to your visit my friend,_

_Yours_

_Elizabeth_

Jack cursed. He should have known her call would come soon. The last place he'd been marooned was Elizabeth's Island and she made him promise her his service when Will returned, in exchange for passage off the island. She'd become quite the negotiator over the past years in addition to taking up Tia Dalma's trade of voodoo. Her company was strange now with an aura of magic that seemed to make her already pale skin shimmer. And then there was that child. Sweet as sugar yet wild and cunning.

With gritted teeth he sent his affirmative reply back with the parrot. Jack watched out the port hole as a blitz of green disappeared into the horizon.

OoOoOoOoOoO

A/N Well we'll see what happens on this one. Haven't written on fanfic in forever so don't be afraid to critique. I only have a loose idea where this is going so far so inbetween chapter times may be rather long

Tanksforreading

pianoluv


End file.
